


The calm after the storm

by princessofthieves



Category: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Gen, friendfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: She slept for centuries, he didn't get proper sleep in years. They have a little talk.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Zelda II was my first videogame *ever* and I'd love to write more about it. I'm currently having my brothers at home and writing isn't really an option, not seriously, so expect various short works like this one during the week. First work of a low-effort series, probably, I just love the idea of *that* Link and *that* Zelda interacting properly.
> 
> Just the first of many short fics in a series based around helping and healing.

“There you are…”

Link’s ears twitched as he acknowledged Zelda’s presence, but he didn’t even bother to look in her direction when she approached, sitting down at his side. The woman didn’t speak for a long moment, simply studying the teen she found curled behind the Castle’s stables, fancy clothes and elegantly braided hair felt… out of place on him.

As he felt out of place earlier, standing between nobles and repeating the same formal sentences over and over and over to every old man who approached to introduce himself.

Zelda couldn’t say she knew him too well, Link only escorted her from the temple where she slept to the palace, but those few days of travel were enough to understand the warrior hated speaking when not necessary, avoided people and disliked loud places. A terrible mix considering the current princess Zelda had been forced to throw a massive celebration in his honor and he was the main guest for the night… no surprise he found him on the floor, hiding his head against his knees.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re here.”

The sigh of relief was immediate, the young man’s shoulders dropped like his ears. So it was that bad, uh? Zelda lifted one hand, ready to touch his shoulder, but stopped mid movement. It was hard to forget how he froze, hand on the hilt of his sword and muscles tensing up, when she hugged him after awakening. No touching, right?

The princess only sighed, offering him a quiet presence instead. Neither her or the current queen were surprised when the young man was suddenly nowhere to be found and it was clear the reason: Link was still a young man who had been through too much and what he needed was space and quiet, not to be celebrated like a hero. If Zelda, the other one, was right and he did, in fact, just turn seventeen... she could only imagine how long he had been on the road, fighting for his own life and carrying the burdens of a whole land.

But while she knew he probably needed his space more than anything, Zelda also had enough experience in interacting with people to know leaving him alone now wasn't going to help at all, she felt like the young man was ready to dart away and she was certain they weren't going to see him again if he succeeded. The princess shook her head, trying to think what to do or say to reassure him, but in the end nothing seemed appropriate, so she finally decided to talk about herself instead: he wasn't going to be forced to offer any reply if he didn't want to but at the same time he could focus on something that wasn't the loud music in background, nor the occasional fireworks that never failed to make him jump.

To think he didn't flinch once against monsters while taking her 'home', he didn't show any fear while facing bandits who thought it'd be a great idea to steal from a lady dressed as a noble and her protector, but... there he was, shaking for what she suspected being over stimulation. Not that she was an expert on the matter, of course.

"I.." She crosser her arms "I'm moving to Ruto village." His ears twitched before turning slightly in her direction, it was somehow ironic how he barely shown any emotion but that part of his body tended to tell a lot about him, more than the ones of any other Hylian she met ever did "I spoke with my descendant and we both agree I don't belong here. Not because she doesn't want me, of course, but... I'd rather not cause any unnecessary tension. And I no longer completely feel comfortable in court, so many things changed over the years..."

There was a pause, the only indication she had that he was actually listening was the fact that his ears were still slightly tilted in her direction. How much he cared, she didn't know, Link seemed to pay attention to the royal family members whether he cared or not. 

The woman pushed her red curls behind before leaning forward, still careful of giving him his space.

"Perhaps you could come with me."

That got a reaction out of him. The warrior's head darted up as he turned to stare in her direction, blue eyes wide in shock. Zelda only offered him a reassuring smile in return.

"You look miserable here, my friend, perhaps a change of scenery could help..."

His lips moved a couple of times as he struggled to get any sentence out, but in the end all that escaped his throat was a muffled groan of frustration. He really burnt all his energies that night, uh? It was only after a long, long moment that he finally decided to find a different way to express himself and used his calloused fingers to write in the dirt under them.

[Can't]

"May I ask why?"

She was surprised when, somehow, he managed to look even more uncomfortable as he squirmed more against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees after writing a single word down.

[Zelda]

The princess blinked, tilting her head. That... was strange, as far as she knew queen Zelda never really intended to force him to stay, nor she planned to. Was he being pressured by other nobles like he had been forced to attend the celebration? 

"I'm certain me and the queen would both be overjoyed to see you happy, even if it meant for you to be away from us."

The knight frowned and shook his head, that wasn't it then? She relaxed against the wall, waiting for him to be ready to speak once more. The music was already starting to fade and Zelda's eyelids were starting to close when he finally seemed to find the strength to express himself once more.

"Prophecy" he managed before pointing at himself and, with a distressed expression, offering just one last word "King."

Oh. Right, Lady Impa did mention that part of the prophecy she was part of said only a future King of Hyrule was going to be able to read certain ancient and important language... Zelda was more than surprised to find out it was just the common alphabet of her times. Still, this wasn't about her having to relearn how to write, not now...

"So... you think it's your duty, now, to stay here and marry Zelda?"

He only nodded, looking absolutely miserable... and the princess didn't know if it was for the prospect of getting married, to be stuck in court or a mix of both. Probably the last one.

"Did you... talk with her about this?"

Link shook his head.

"Did she ask you to marry her?"

He shook his head once more. Of course he didn't talk with her, he probably pushed everything down and only worried about his future by himself. That somehow felt... familiar and expected, like she wasn't the first time dealing with a similar situation, no matter how they barely knew each other. She felt bad for the kid and at the same time she could feel the frustration of countless Zelda in the past telling her that she better get used to this.

"Well, I cannot speak for her but I'm certain the kingdom doesn't necessarily needs a King that would be miserable all the time, nor any woman would be happy with a husband who would rather run away than being at her side."

His reply was a mere shrug.

"Never wrong..."

"Prophecies are written by people, Link, they can be wrong, at least in part."

He sighed before hiding his face against his knees once more, thin fingers passing now between his blonde locks, slowly getting rid of all beads and decorations he had stuck between braids. The way his ears bent down told her he was no longer listening, probably because he didn't want to discuss that topic any longer. 

"Oh, well..." That feeling was what the other Zelda described as knowing things because past Zeldas already experienced it, uh? She attempted to tap in the knowledge of her past selves only to realize none of them ever learnt how to handle the wildest card in their lives- Well, she was going to do things her style, after all she already had a little brother "If you hate the future someone decided for you, then change it. Ganon is gone, Hyrule is safe, and you have two royal members of Hyrule who owe you their lives and would do anything to see you smile."

That last bit was perhaps too much, still he probably needed strong words. 

"Shall I talk with Zelda for you? About this?"

The weak nod she got in response made her crack a little smile. At least he wasn't rejecting help, that was... good. 

"Then I will. Don't worry, we will make sure you'll never have to deal with the royal part of your prophecy-"

Ah! He actually seemed relieved at that: the head was raised, the ears turned once more and one of the corners of his mouth actually curved up as he turned to look at her.

"That's decided, then, your not-majesty. Now... " She finally got back up on her legs, the bell already rang three times since she ran away to find him and people were probably looking for them now that the dances were over. Zelda could at least return to inform everyone things were okay and that the Hero wasn’t going to join them for the rest of the night. “I should really go. Please, try not to run away, I know tonight it was a bit too much but we’ll see that fixed as well.”

Was it just her impression or he did seem a bit relieved? Probably both by not being forced to speak and that… at least one of his worried could be fixed.

“My offer stands, young man. I will leave tomorrow with a new identity, I wouldn’t mind having a little sibling with me as I try to start my new life.” 

Zelda lifted her arms, stretching her back and offering Link a warm smile.

“I will leave at dawn, meet me at the main gate if you want to come.” The woman turned, giving him her back and knowing, somehow, he now needed time for himself “Say goodbye to Zelda, my friend, from tomorrow there will be only Marin here.”

There was a muffled gasp behind her back and she raised an eyebrow in confusion, still forcing herself not to look in his direction. Whatever was his deal she didn’t need to push him right now, right? And there wasn’t a single Zelda in her mind having a clue on his reaction, not now. (That or she couldn’t feel them, it was still something she was new to)

Oh, wait, perhaps if there was a chance for him to follow it wasn’t the best idea to have a name potentially triggering for him.

“I’m still unsure about the name, thought. Do you perhaps have any suggestion?”

Silence as she enjoyed the view of the castle at night, he only shuffled a few times behind her before coughing nervously. Did he…

“Uh… don’t know why but Marin’s good. Fitting name.”

Wasn’t that the longest sentence she heard from him all week? Well, beside the more than forced ones during the party? Zelda nodded, waiting a bit longer in case he wanted to speak more, but no more words came from him.

The music was long gone and the lights dim when she finally decided enough was enough, her bags weren’t ready and, even if she already took the longest nap in history, she needed to rest at least a little before leaving.

After all, while she was grateful for all his help, all she could offer was company and to travel away from the castle… if he didn’t want to be helped or that wasn’t what he needed she wasn’t going to force him. And-

“Tomorrow. Good. Marin. Good name.”

Zelda smiled, that meant he was going to come, right? Well, they were going to see. If she could repay a bit his kindness the princess was going to try her best… and even if she failed as big sister before, she could at least try her best here, right? A second chance, perhaps?

“At dawn?” An affirmative grunt came from behind and she smiled. 

If anything, this was going to be an interesting adventure.


End file.
